


im just a little all over the place

by obsessions123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessions123/pseuds/obsessions123
Summary: big sad
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	im just a little all over the place

**im just kinda all over the place**

The smile lights,

But she's dead inside.

Her eyes aren’t bright,

And she doesn't realize.

It may as well have all been fake:

That big smile and everything.

She wasn’t actually happy at the time,

Just okay with being alive that day.

And not to mention the energy it takes

To keep on living in the first place.

When her alarm goes off she has to think:

“What is the reason to even be awake?

What is there to get me through this day

And what is there to make me happy?”

She has to fight to simply be alive

And that leaves room for little else.

Because right now the only thing she feels when she smiles

Is the act of smiling itself.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the somber note. i'm in a rut. to those that actually read this and my other stories, i apologize for the lack of updates. i think about writing every day it's just hard to open those documents. i hope you are all happy healthy and safe. much love, my friends xxxx


End file.
